Mi razón para ser feliz
by Dulce-Melodia
Summary: Besaba su mejilla una y otra vez y descendía hasta su cuello; besaba un poco su clavícula y regresaba con parsimonia hasta sus labios con besos cortos e inofensivos. Te amo. Era todo lo que él pensaba con cada beso que le procuraba. La miraba a los ojos y no podía hacer otra cosa más que sonreír y volver a besarla.
1. Te amo

Si alguien hubiese visto la escena desde afuera, habría notado lo enamorados que estaban. Lo felices que eran.

Recostados en el pasto y lejos de la vista de todos, ambos sonreían mientras platicaban y jugueteaban sin preocupaciones.

El cabello de la joven estaba desperdigado por el césped mientras él acariciaba su vientre dulcemente. Ella sonreía, feliz de poder abrazarlo y besarlo sin que nadie les molestara.

Te ves hermosa – Le dijo él mientras acariciaba su mejilla y su cuello una y otra vez.

No lo creo… Pero gracias.-

Se fundieron en un largo y cadencioso beso una vez más, seguros de que, si el mundo se acabara en ese momento; morirían de la forma más feliz que pudiese existir.

Ella sabía que quizás no se viese hermosa, pero cuando él se recostaba suavemente sobre ella y le entregaba sus labios con dulzura, se sentía la mujer más bella de todas.

Y es que adoraba ese momento; cuando el mundo se detenía para que ellos pudieran disfrutar del contacto que sus labios le producían. En ese momento no importaba de dónde venían, que hacían, y mucho menos a donde iban; solo les interesaba el sabor de sus labios y la sensación que su lengua le producía cuando entraba en su boca.

A él le encantaba cuando ella enredaba sus dedos entre sus cabellos, era una silenciosa invitación para que él se acercara más. Y entonces, las yemas de sus dedos, que jugueteaban en su abdomen, hacían subir un poco más su blusa, y abría tan sólo un par de botones.  
Entonces venía la parte que más le encantaba, el delicioso sonido que emitían sus labios. Ese ligero suspiro de satisfacción que era prácticamente inaudible, pero que en definitiva era música para sus oídos.

Profundizaba entonces el beso, lo emitía con más pasión pero no con menos dulzura. Su lengua entraba aún más en su boca, sus mordidas eran un poco más fuertes pero el beso ligero que le seguía después era la cura perfecta. Besaba su mejilla una y otra vez y descendía hasta su cuello; besaba un poco su clavícula mientras ella sólo se dejaba ser y abrazaba su cuello con más fuerza. Regresaba con parsimonia hasta sus labios, con besos cortos e inofensivos.

Te amo.

Era todo lo que él pensaba con cada beso que le procuraba. La miraba a los ojos y no podía hacer otra cosa más que sonreír y volver a besarla. Succionaba sus labios de la forma más deliciosa mientras comenzaba a subir por sus pómulos hasta sus orejas, un ligero roce de sus dientes con su lóbulo derecho, era todo lo que necesitaba para que su gemido fuera más audible y su abrazo aún más fuerte. Pero un beso, después otro, y después otro más detrás de su oreja la hicieron relajarse otra vez hasta producirle una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Concentrarse en semejante delicia hizo que ella dudara de las palabras que escucho después.

-Te amo-

Fueron sólo dos palabras. Casi inaudibles, más un suspiro que un susurro. Pero ella lo escuchó y abrió los ojos al instante. El pareció no darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta, porque sus besos habían continuado por su cuello y empezaban a adentrarse un poco más hacia su ropa.

No faltó pensarlo mucho, porque mientras aquellos labios le rendían culto a cada centímetro de su piel, ella sonrió una vez más descubriendo lo mucho que lo amaba también.

¿Cómo no amarlo? Pensó ella; si sus labios al unirse una vez más, la quemaban con un exquisito fuego al que ya se había vuelto adicta.

Lentamente él se fue recostando para tenerla sobre su pecho, mientras sus bocas aún se fundían en las mismas encantadoras caricias.

Ella se detuvo un segundo para mirar esos ojos grises que la hipnotizaban mientras le musitaba –Te amo- con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La sonrisa del chico se ensanchó lentamente, y en un segundo, él se levantó y recostó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

Ella rió con gusto mientras el metía sus manos debajo de su blusa para acariciar su abdomen.

-¡Me amas!- Le dijo riendo - ¡Me amas! – le repetía mientras le hacía cosquillas.

Aun riendo, acercó su rostro al suyo y le dio un beso que casi lo hizo acostarse de nuevo. Pero no sucedió, porque la agarró de la cintura y acomodándola encima de él para besarla con más regocijo.

Le dio un largo y apasionado beso, seguido de muchos pequeños besos en sus labios y unos más en sus mejillas.

-¿Tienes idea de cuan feliz me hace escucharte decir eso?- dijo él mientras se incorporaba

- Mmmm… No- respondió ella con un brillo de picardía en los ojos y una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Ah no? – dijo él mientras la acomodaba entre sus brazos.

-Dilo otra vez- pidió él, mientras uno de sus pulgares acariciaba su mejilla. – Dime que no estoy soñando y que en verdad me amas. –

Ella lo miró a los ojos, y se dio cuenta que, aunque estaba sonriendo, había cierto miedo y súplica en su mirada.

Lo miró dulcemente mientras disfrutaba la sedosidad de su platinado cabello.

-Te amo. Muchísimo.-

- Te amo – respondió el mientras le acercaba el rostro y la besaba una vez más.


	2. No era ella

Aunque al principio la lectura era interesante, después de varias horas enclaustrado, necesitaba un descanso.

Salió de la biblioteca hacia los jardines, y fue allí donde la vio.

Estúpida Granger – pensó.

Con todo y el estúpido Weasley, a quién le permiten pasearse por todo el castillo aunque ya no estudie aquí.

Sabía perfectamente que si se hubiera detenido tan sólo unos segundos más en la biblioteca se habrían encontrado cara a cara.

A ella y a sus grandísimos ojos cafés. Siempre tan atentos, esforzándose por saberlo todo, queriendo indagar siempre más y más.  
Siempre observando atentamente. Con ese inexplicable brillo tan molesto… Tan único…

Se sentó al pie de su árbol favorito, desde donde podía verlos mejor.

Podía verlos caminar tranquilamente cerca del lago.

No se abrazaban ni se besaban. Ni siquiera se tomaban de las manos; podría parecer que era porque ella traía un libro entre las manos, pero él sabía la verdad.

Porque la conocía. Sabía perfectamente bien que ella se sentía tan cómoda con su compañía que no eran necesarias las muestras de afecto.

O quizás si deseaba tocar su mano, pero la timidez de hacerlo en público la sobrepasaba….

Al final… ¿A mí que me importa? – pensó, restándole importancia. Pero no podía evitar aquella tormenta de recuerdos, acompañados por ese punzante dolor en el pecho.

Dio un largo suspiro, y, dejó que su mente se invadiera por aquellos pensamientos. Esos no tan lejanos días donde el mundo entero se reducía a sus brillantes ojos, su música favorita era el latir de su corazón y el mejor entretenimiento era jugar con los rizos de su cabello.

"Te amo" le había dicho ella. Jamás esas dos palabras habían sonado tan hermosas como en aquel momento. En aquel entonces todo era perfecto. Ingenuamente pensó que la vida siempre sería así.

Y era en ese recordar cuando notaba que sólo estando con ella podía respirar de verdad. Aquel era el único lugar en el que se había permitido inflar su pecho y sonreír mientras exhalaba despacio.

Donde lo más importante era relajarse y disfrutar de su compañía.

Otro suspiro salió de sus labios y pronto un grupo de chicos cubrió su vista. Se dio cuenta que no valía la pena seguir recordando, no importa cuán felices eran esos recuerdos, ni cuánto le hacían sufrir.

A fin de cuentas, aquel espectáculo ya había terminado.

Se levantó con elegancia y se cuadró al instante, forzándose a olvidar aquellos rizos; era tiempo de volver con el reducido grupo de gente que aún le hablaban.

Y si, entre ellos estaba su nueva novia y prometida, Astoria Greengrass.

Jamás podría quejarse de ella. Era hermosa, inteligente y educada. Aún con ese porte elegante y altivo, era culta y amable, así que siempre era una agradable compañía y excelente conversadora.

Su angelical rostro, su precioso cuerpo, aquella forma de andar y de moverse la convertían en una excelente amante; pero aquella sencillez que la caracterizaba… Todo en ella tan natural… Le hacían adorarla aún más.

Sí. La quería y mucho. Pero… Simplemente no era ella.


	3. Mi razón para ser feliz

Pasó demasiado rápido.

Éramos felices, me atrevo a decir. Pero había tanto que hacer. Exámenes, trabajos, deberes… Pronto dejaríamos la seguridad del castillo y nos enfrentaríamos a la realidad del mundo adulto; casi tan terrible como la batalla que hacía tan poco habíamos vivido.

Comenzó como una pelea en un pasillo por la noche.

Una discusión entre dos personas orgullosas que se negaban a ceder.

Y luego, un espeso silencio. Que se prolongó por días y días.

¿Valdría la pena recordar por qué empezó todo? No lo creo. Sólo puedo repetir en mi memoria una y otra vez cada detalle de la mañana en que recibiste su carta.

Una irónica y cálida mañana que contrastaba con el humor que yo tenía.

Yo volteaba a las puertas del Gran Comedor cada que alguien entraba, esperando que uno de ellos fueras tú.

Me acuerdo de tu mirada triste y a la vez molesta que me dedicaste al llegar, y yo, fingiendo que no la recibía, volteaba al desayuno que aún no había tocado.

Montones de lechuzas volaron sobre nosotros mientras te sentabas en la mesa de tu casa, saludando a la gente a tu alrededor y buscando la lechuza que te traería el diario de aquel día.

Suspiro y me maldigo mil y un veces al recordar esa escena esculpida en mi mente. Irremovible.

Tus rizos enmarcando tu rostro, tus ojos cafés abiertos a más no poder, tus manos temblorosas tomando aquel sobre cuyo remitente pronto sabría.

Tus labios, que antes eran una fina línea, se habían convertido en una ligera muestra de asombro y temor conforme ibas devorando cada palabra escrita en esas hojas. ¿Había lágrimas en tus ojos?

Te fuiste. Corriste olvidando tu desayuno, tu mochila, tus compañeros de casa e incluso la primer clase de esa jornada.

Me volviste a hablar después de semanas. Una sola nota tuya, y yo ya estaba camino a nuestro lugar cerca del Bosque Prohibido, en ese pequeño trozo de pasto que comenzaba a estar rodeado de árboles y que durante todos esos meses había sido testigo de nuestro secreto.

Estabas confundida y yo no respondí. Ahora descubro que esos silencios son los que me condenarían de por vida.

Pero es que yo no podía hacer mas que recordar aquellos días en los que ese mismo lugar, me habías dicho dos simples palabras que, en un instante, se habían vuelto mi mundo.

Entiendo que te hayas molestado. Hablaste. Gritaste. Incluso me golpeaste.

Luego te fuiste.

Y justo en ese instante, te llevaste mis risas, mis alegrías, mi corazón. Mi razón para ser feliz.


End file.
